


LotR twitterfic [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart), Readbyanalise010, Sarshi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: 20 seconds, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, micropodfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo finds a very simple solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LotR twitterfic [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> KD's note: Analise and I are either very, very bad, or very, very good influences on each other. Also, Sarshi does the best crack and Shiroki made us the best cover :D
> 
> Recorded over Skype.

Cover by [TheOtherShiroki](http://theothershiroki.deviantart.com/).

| 

## analise010 as Frodo

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic/LotR%20podfic%20v1.mp3) | **Size:** 454kb | **Duration:** 18s

## KDHeart as Frodo

## Downloads

    * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic/LotR%20podfic%20v2.mp3) | **Size:** 470kb | **Duration:** 19s

  
---|---


End file.
